Demasiado Pura
by EnterradoR
Summary: Él es un demonio incapaz de amar. Alguien que no puede dejar de lado el odio que habita en la profundidad de su alma. Pero ella, enamorada y virginal, lo tentará a sentir mucho más...


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! No tenía planeado escribir otro sasuhina tan pronto, pero ya que Haushinka-chan me adoptó para este fandom (muchas gracias :P) decidí escribir otro fic de ellos y me ha emocionado hacerlo ^^. Es un universo alterno y está escrito en segunda persona, pues me parece una forma más novedosa e íntima de narrar sentimientos en fics cortos._

* * *

_**Demasiado Pura**_

* * *

Sobre la cama, la tienes completamente a tu merced. Su torso está desnudo y el tuyo también. Tú eres el vil cazador y ella la inocente presa. Sus cuerpos se rozan, vehementes y excitados por la increíble cercanía, por los retazos de agitados suspiros y el calor ardiente de sus miradas. Puedes sentir claramente sus prominentes senos contactar tu pecho, moviéndose al compás dictado por su alterada respiración.

¿Cómo llegaron a estar en una situación tan íntima y comprometedora? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Y muy probablemente, ella tampoco.

En primer lugar ella no te generó ningún interés, no tenía nada que llamara tu atención. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, aquello era algo común en ti. Tú eres así. Alguien que sólo tiene significado como un poderoso shinobi. Nada más te debe importar; nada más te debe interesar. No existe nada más para ti que lograr más poder, nada que no sea sustentar tu existencia en tu incuestionable odio. Cualquier cosa que no lo involucre, no puede generarte interés.

Al menos eso creías tú...

Porque ella, paulatinamente, sí logró captar tu atención. Ella sí te generó curiosidad y no lograste advertir a tiempo el peligro que eso te representaba. Si lo hubieras sabido en ese entonces, te habrías ahorrado todo esto. Te habrías ahorrado el huracán de molestas emociones y sentimientos que ahora implantaban dudas en tu mente.

Más temprano que tarde, aquella curiosidad evolucionó hacia el siguiente nivel. Fuiste grabando en tu mente sus tímidos gestos, el matiz de su voz y el brillo excelso yacente en sus singulares ojos. Incluso fuiste preocupándote por su bienestar. Y a cada día que pasaba, mayor magnitud alcanzaba tu sentir. Inclusive llegaste al punto en que deseabas protegerla entre tus brazos de demonio. Pero ese es el gran problema: los brazos de un demonio no están hechos para proteger... están hechos para dañar. Para lastimar sin deudas de piedad.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, mas, de alguna manera, vaticinó que tú sí eras capaz de sentir más que oscuridad. Y lamentablemente, para tu gran pesar, terminó acertando de lleno.

Y ahora mismo, de una manera que no logras evadir, toda tu lógica está siendo vulnerada por esa fémina de brillantes cabellos y resplandecientes ojos albinos con suaves tintes violetas. Su mirada desprende múltiples reflejos que no logras entender. Y sientes que esa forma de mirar te consume y que nunca más podrás olvidarla en toda tu vida. Que, cuando no la veas más, sus excepcionales ojos no abandonarán nunca tus pensamientos. Te excita ver esa mezcla de emociones en ella. Tú le provocas tantas cosas distintas, tantas cosas fusionadas en una, que no dudas en enorgullecerte de ello. Y eso no te genera ningún inconveniente. Lo que sí te causa un gran problema es la maldita ternura que también te provoca.

Con ella tu existencia adquirió otro significado. Ya no eras sólo alguien invadido por las ansias de venganza. Ahora también sientes algo muy distinto, pero algo que desearías borrar de cuajo porque te extrae de tu verdadero ser.

Su mirada te encandila y hace que tus células se vuelvan efervescentes. Quieres tocarla, quieres percibir el calor de esa nívea piel. Anhelas contactar su ser relleno de amor, descubrir lo que alguna vez, muy atrás en el tiempo, tú también pudiste ser. Pero una desgraciada noche, el destino se encargó de hacerte perder toda esperanza en sentir algo que no fuera odio y oscuridad.

Posas tu diestra sobre la mejilla, la acaricias con una suavidad que te indigna y te enfurece. Un demonio como tú no puede sentir tal afección; no puede ser así de gentil.

¿Qué era lo que te estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué rayos te había hecho esa bruja que imitaba a una mujer? ¿Qué conjuro te había lanzado para hacerte sentir cosas que no deberías sentir?

Ella corresponde tu caricia con otra similar. Ves claro temor en sus ojos y, sin embargo, se atreve a confiar plenamente en ti...

* * *

Tú lo miras tímidamente, anhelante y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Una ráfaga de emociones y sentimientos desbocados y confusos se apodera de ti. No sabes por qué sientes tanto o cómo debes sentir. No sabes si es correcto o incorrecto. Tampoco sabes si estar con él es un error que terminarás lamentando gravemente. Lo único que sabes es que sientes. Sientes y nada más que eso te importa. Sin anexos, sin aditivos. Sientes fulgurante cariño porque él te lo hace sentir. Incluso sientes la tormenta que él sufre por debatirse entre amarte y odiarte. Pero no te importa, porque, a pesar de estar en direcciones opuestas de luminosidad espiritual, lo amas con total e irremediable locura.

Fue una verdadera serendipia que entablaran conversación en un parque amparados por la luz selenita de medianoche. Te vio llorando y desde entonces, por alguna razón ignota, él decidió apoyarte a su manera hosca, agresiva y displicente. Además, a pesar de su renuencia, también ha sido capaz de compartir cosas íntimas contigo. Ni en diez vidas hubieras podido imaginar que sería Sasuke Uchiha quien te cuidaría como nadie nunca lo ha hecho. Gracias a él, Naruto ahora sólo aparece como una ilusión carente de significado real; un amor pueril y fantasmal que dejaste atrás completamente. Lo superaste porque ese demonio que ahora te devora con la mirada es quien te hace sentir realmente viva, correspondida y deseada.

Por eso quieres despojarte de tu pureza con Sasuke. Quieres mancharte con su odio y purificarlo con tu amor. Tal vez sólo sea una tonta ilusión forjar expectativas en torno a él, pero no te importa. Quieres vivir, quieres sentir y amar sin restricciones. Y sabes muy bien que él, solamente él, es el indicado para hacerlo.

Locura desprende su felina mirada y no necesitas un espejo para saber que la tuya también. Porque de eso también se trata el amor... de locura. De ansias. De demencia por el otro. Su peligrosa cercanía te vuelve irracional y hace añicos tu molesta timidez. Ni siquiera tú misma logras entender como pudiste destruirla hasta el punto de estar semidesnuda y ansiando hacer el amor con todas tus fuerzas. Lo que sí entiendes es que la rudeza y salvajismo que exhala el semblante de ese joven, te excita de una forma realmente incandescente.

Negada a pensar y determinada a sentir. Así quieres estar y así te hace sentir tu demonio. Esto es lo que eres cuando estás con él: un ser libre de atavíos y de prohibiciones. No más timidez, no más miedo. Alcanzar la libertad de la mano de él es lo que anhelas. Ser tú y nadie más que tú, desplegando tus virtudes y defectos sin temores. Quizás no tendrás otra oportunidad para estar con él, dado que muy pronto se largará de Konoha quizás para siempre. No hay tiempo para dilatar las cosas, no hay tiempo que perder. Es vivir ahora o nunca. Vas a convencerlo, en cuerpo y alma, de que sí tienen un hermoso futuro juntos.

Muy pronto, desnudarás completamente tu ser carnal porque sabes que él te ama y tú lo amas. Lo sabes mejor que nadie porque ambos ya desnudaron sus almas.

De pronto, recuerdas muchas conversaciones sostenidas bajo la intimidad de la noche. Tú hablas mucho más, pero no te importa su laconismo. Él siempre comenta algo que te sorprende por su precisión. Incluso los dichos hirientes que te prodigó y que te lastimaron por su verdad, terminaron atrayéndote como néctar a una abeja. ¿Por qué fue así? Porque te diste cuenta que, a pesar de su cariz cruel e inmisericorde, el propósito de la mayoría de sus palabras siempre fue buscar tu bien. Y las que únicamente deseaban hacerte daño, te sirvieron para volverte más fuerte. De hecho, él te ha hecho más fuerte de lo que jamás hubieras imaginado. Te ha hecho enfrentarlo y sacar lo mejor de ti para no sucumbir ante él ni ante nadie.

También recuerdas que en primera instancia, él sentía sólo rencor hacia todo y todos. Sin embargo, en lo concerniente a ti, lograste cambiar su negativo sentir. Cuando su mirada se enfoca en ti, refleja una sobredosis de sentires prácticamente sobrenaturales. Aunque se empeñe en negarlo como el demonio que trata de ser, Sasuke te ama. Por eso no temes equivocarte: porque sabes que no es sólo tu verdad, sino también la de él.

* * *

En un comienzo la has lastimado. Le has reprochado su patetismo y debilidad. La has odiado y detestado, empero, seguiste necesitándola. Una maldita contradicción sin lógica, pero que resulta muy humana en el fondo. Dañar era tu manera de querer porque no conoces otra. Porque no tienes un corazón luminoso latiendo en el pecho, pero quieres tenerlo. Quieres saber qué rayos es. Quieres tocarlo con tus manos porque ella ha generado algo increíble en tu interior.

Porque tiene un corazón ella sonríe.

Porque tiene un corazón ella llora.

Porque tiene un corazón alberga esperanzas en tu persona.

Y porque tiene un corazón quiere entregarse a ti por completo...

Tu órgano vital, en cambio, falleció el día en que perdiste a tu familia. Pero quieres volver a obtenerlo a través de Hinata. Deseas succionárselo, devorarlo, incluso abrirle el pecho y matarla sólo para ver con tus negros ojos la calidez excepcional de ese corazón de mujer enamorada.

¿Qué diablos estás sintiendo?

¿Qué clase de virus infame te ha insertado ella?

¿Por qué demonios la ansías tanto? ¿Por qué la necesitas de esta maldita manera?

Está debajo tuyo. Sus luceros expresan calor, deseo, pasión, miedo. Todo amalgamado en un sentimiento inexplicable. Palpita por todos sus poros aquella ridícula palabra de cuatro letras llamada amor. Ese invento humano para darle una falsa profundidad al sexo y sentirse menos animales de lo que realmente son. Quieres pensar eso, lo gritas en tu mente para convencerte de ello. Quieres mentir hasta transformar la mentira en una verdad. Pero, por más que lo intentas, no lo consigues. Sientes mucho más que deseo por ella. Muchísimo más. Y ardes en furia porque ya no tienes el control. Ya no sientes la seguridad brindada por tu incombustible misantropía. Ahora te sientes como un barco a la deriva. Incluso un temor a lo desconocido te asalta. Temor de amarla, temor de cambiar tu esencia corrompida por el rencor.

Pensamientos oscuros recurren a menudo e invaden tu mente energúmena. Dañarla, herirla, incluso la idea de matarla se te antoja muy tentadora. Y a pesar de ansiar todas esas cosas, no puedes hacerlas. No puedes porque sabes perfectamente que sufrirías demasiado. Y eso te indigna, te molesta, ¡te enfurece!

Es la ira quien te inyecta ansias de poseerla salvajemente para castigarla. Azotarla por el pecado de ser tan pura, tan bella y noble. Nadie debería ser así. ¡Nadie! Pero ella lo es y te ha atrapado en su red de ingenua seducción. No tienes escapatoria, porque, a final de cuentas, ella resultó ser la cazadora y tú la presa.

Te enardece pensarlo así, mas sabes que es la verdad. Aunque intentas negarlo, aunque tratas de proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo contrario, lo cierto es que la necesitas incluso más de lo que ella a ti.

Si la tomas ahora, si la haces tuya, lucharás por ella. Esa mujer te invadirá y te cambiará irremediablemente. Te contaminará con su pureza y arruinará tu oscuridad. Terminarás abandonando tu ser actual. Y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Esa mujer será tu maldita perdición...

¿O, tal vez, sea tu salvación?

Por ella, terminarías enfrentando al mundo entero si es necesario. E incluso te derrotarías a ti mismo, que es todavía peor.

Es solamente ahora, estando encima de ella, que te atreves a admitir la verdad: no estás apoyándola por lástima. Nunca fue por eso. Si la has cuidado de una forma inexplicable es porque te gusta y porque la quieres. Finalmente, has comprendido el significado de aquel corazón del que te hablaba ella. Ese corazón surgió en ti como un tóxico veneno que te hace reverberar emociones y traicionar tus propias lealtades. El corazón que ella te inoculó te está permitiendo sentir por primera vez algo desconocido, pero completamente adictivo. Irremisiblemente, Hinata se ha convertido en lo más importante de tu vida. Más allá de tu odio, más allá de tu sed de venganza. Más allá de cualquier cosa que exista. Ella es lo más importante porque la amas y no puedes remediarlo.

Contemplas, extasiado, su bello cuerpo de mujer. Sus deliciosos senos te hipnotizan cual luna llena a un lobo. Estás a un tris de consumir su virginidad y dejarla marcada para siempre como el primer hombre en su vida. Realmente anhelas aquello. Mancharla, mancillarla, ensuciarla con tu esencia putrefacta y corrompida. Anhelas poseerla y violar su intimidad con una violencia diabólica, infame y pecadora. Deleitarte haciéndola pedazos. Y de hecho, estás muy dispuesto a hacerlo. No obstante, antes de dar el paso final, necesitas saber algo que se te hace perentorio.

—¿De verdad crees que yo te amo? ¿En serio crees que puedo dejar mi odio a un lado?

Ella te mira reflejando curiosidad. Luego sus ojos adquieren otra tonalidad; una que no logras dilucidar, porque no tienes que entenderla... tienes que _sentirla_.

—S-sé muy bien que me amas —la escuchas tartamudear por la emoción que la sobrecoge; misma que se presenta en su faz sonrojada hasta el punto máximo—. Y sé que también dejarás tu odio, porque yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. Sasuke... te amo tanto que nunca podrías imaginártelo.

Y te derrota completamente. Sí, te derrota con algo peor que cualquier kunai, espada o técnica letal.

Tus retinas se humedecen. Sientes el peso de la emoción trepando desde tu corazón hacia tus ojos y no puedes evitarla. Sólo evocar tu orgullo es capaz de contener las lágrimas que desean florecer.

No te sientes merecedor de ella y su pureza. Un corazón tan inocente no merece a uno tan malvado como el tuyo de acompañante. Te gustaría tanto usarla para tu propia satisfacción, convertirla en un mero objeto sexual. Deshumanizar el sexo y luego desecharla cual muñeca de trapo. Pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo. No con ella.

Te pones de pie y suspiras profundo. Ahora tú eres el que desborda maldita sensibilidad; ella te ha contagiado su enfermedad. Intentas recriminarte por la gran tontería sentimental que estás a punto de hacer, pero ni siquiera eso logras hacer. Para tu gran pesar, has perdido la batalla y también la guerra. Hinata conquistó tu ser y sencillamente expandió tu sentir a niveles ineluctables. Ella, ahora, es incluso más importante que tu propia vida. Resignado, te pones la camisa y comienzas a abrochar los botones, sin importar nada más.

—Sasuke... ¿qu-qué pasa? —la escuchas decir preocupada.

Piensas mentirle y hacerle daño a través de palabras hirientes y crueles. Decirle que no te provoca nada, que es una mujer estúpida y que no quieres infectarte tocando su piel. Sin embargo, no te creerá. Ya te conoce y ha desnudado tu alma antes que tu cuerpo. Por ello suspiras y te maldices. Incluso piensas revelarle la verdad, ser honesto con ella, pero prefieres callar tus razones y dejarla con la duda. Quizás así piense que la estás rechazando por patética.

—Te maldigo, Hinata.

—Sasuke...

Quieres agregar más palabras ponzoñosas, pero detienes tu lengua porque te puede traicionar. Quieres decirle que la maldices y la bendices al mismo tiempo. Que conjuras ambas cosas sobre ella porque te enseñó a sentir. Que te hizo muy feliz; que hasta te hizo sentir que tenías su enamorada alma entre tus contaminadas manos. Deseas hacerle saber que logró que tu existencia adquiriese un hermoso sentido, pero que todavía tienes demasiado odio en tu corazón y por lo tanto terminarías haciéndole mucho daño. Que te irás de Konoha porque todavía anhelas venganza y que, precisamente por eso, no puedes hacerla tuya. Quieres decirle, ¡gritarle!, cuanto la amas; exclamar que la amas como un maldito demente. Pero, finalmente, consigues ponerle un firme y sólido candado a tu corazón.

Terminas de vestirte y caminas en dirección hacia la puerta. Hinata, pese a todo, intenta detener tus intenciones tomándote de la diestra, pero te desembarazas duramente de ella y la dejas atrás sin dudar. Cierras de un severo portazo y te marchas rápidamente, puesto que así debe ser. Ella es un ángel y tú un demonio. Y seres tan opuestos nunca deberían mezclarse.

Por más que te duela hacerlo, tenías que salvarla; salvarla de ti mismo y del odio que todavía padeces.

Porque te irás de Konoha y no quieres condenarla a sufrir por ti.

Porque no sabes cómo amar y te da miedo descubrirlo.

Porque, después de todo, para alguien tan vil como tú ella es demasiado pura...

_Demasiado pura._

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
